Mistletoe in Spring
by FatesMistake
Summary: Dumbledore has cast a spell on the entire school, all in an attempt to get Harry dating. Harry helps new relationships arise and gets a chance to make some teacher's day. But will Dumbledore succeed when the spell backfires and no one but Snape can complete the spell for Harry? Rating for language that would make 13 year olds who live under rocks avert their eyes.


A/N: I'll warn for fluff, though Snape's a snarky git still for the most part. This was inspired by a picture I came across when I googled Snarry images, Snarry Kiss by ollireds. It was just so cute that I couldn't resist trying to capture it in words. Unfortunately, I don't think the story does the picture justice. Still, it'd do well on it's own, yeah?

It was the middle of April when Harry woke up to find mistletoe hanging magically above his head. He was understandably confused. After ascertaining that he could not simply banish it, the Wizarding Savior dressed and prepared himself to be accosted. He need not have worried. As he finished buttoning his school robes, Seamus walked into the dorm. The boy wonder braced himself for a lame excuse and sloppy kiss.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus said, walking past him to the showers.

Harry relaxed, but stared after the boy in bewilderment. Finnegan had been trying for weeks to get him to go on a date, he would have taken the opportunity. Giving up on trying to figure it out, Harry grabbed his homework from his bedside table. That was when he found the note.

_Harry,_

_The spell is Amor De Speculatione. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster_

His first thought was to ignore it. Obviously no one could see his mistletoe, why concern himself. Then he realized that Dumbledore wouldn't have cast a spell he could ignore, not since the senile old man had been trying desperately to convince him to date. Grabbing his things, Harry decided a trip to the Library before breakfast wouldn't be remiss. On his way down to the second floor, Harry saw a few more people, mainly blokes he'd fancied for various reasons in the last year or so, had mistletoe over their heads as well, though not one seemed to notice. When he finally reached the library, he asked Madame Pince for the book containing the spell. She didn't disappear into the stacks as he expected, only pointed to a table at the back corner.

Harry moved to the table and sensed the magic of half the staff. Whatever the spell was, they'd been affected as well. He sat down, and found the book already open to the page he needed.

_Amor De Speculatione: A party spell. Cast this spell over a group of people and watch the love arrows fly!_

_Details: Once the spell is cast the caster should see sprigs of mistletoe appear over the heads of everyone he encompassed in the spell. The party of witches and wizards will then only see mistletoe over the heads of people they have certain interests in (physical, intellectual, or romantic). Since no one is aware of the mistletoe above their own heads, this will lead to many exchanged kisses and laughter. On occasion, the caster might be surprised to find two participants who see one another's mistletoe while no one else can see theirs. This means that the two people find interest in one another in all the ways listed above and is what we call a 'true love match'._

Harry skipped over the section telling him how to cast the spell.

_Warnings and hazards: 1. A true love match does not guarantee a happily ever after. The two parties may not be aware of their own feelings and this can lead to confusion and a refusal to finish the spells desires (i.e. kissing away the mistletoe). If only one party in a TLM is aware of their feelings, then no one, not even his match, will see his mistletoe. 2. Very powerful witches and wizards will be able to see their own mistletoe and the target may then not gather as much fun from it as the caster. This could create a hazard for the caster. 3. The spell lasts 24 hours._

Harry stifled a groan as he pushed away from the table and picked up his bag. No one could see his mistletoe, that much was clear. He was afraid he knew the answer to the next question. Who was his supposed 'true love' match?

"I'm fucked," He muttered. Seeing McGonagall storming her way to the table, he got up and offered his seat to her, taking note of the mistletoe above her head. Deciding he might help the woman out, he waited until she had sat down and read the first paragraph. When he was sure she'd started on the warnings, he bent over and kissed her cheek. The cat animagus looked up at him in surprise, putting her hand to the place where his lips had touched. "Intellect," He told her, winking.

The Transfiguration professor smiled gratefully, but it turned sad. "I can't see yours, Mister Potter."

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "And I doubt anyone will. Have a nice day, Professor." He was tempted to tell her who he thought his one match might be when she looked at him curiously, but begged off. No one would believe him. Instead, he turned and left the Library, headed to breakfast. '_At least the spell is only 24 hours. When he doesn't see it I can wake up tomorrow with all that foolish hope gone,'_ Harry thought bitterly.

When he'd reached the Great Hall, Harry saw a smattering of mistletoe, some of it disappearing before his eyes as friends and lovers helped one another out. Deciding to take the path least traveled (and avoid the awkward questions from Ron and Hermione, not to mention Ginny's disappointed face), he turned towards the Slytherin table and sat beside Malfoy.

"I know you can see it," He announced by way of greeting. Malfoy's first instinct was to look over Harry's head. "I meant yours. Mine is only there for a TLM."

Malfoy nodded in understanding. "I see, Potter." Harry looked at him in confusion. "Master Zabini likes to cast the _Amor De Speculatione_ on his Christmas parties when he's sure everyone is good and drunk." The blond explained. "So what makes you see mine?"

Harry shrugged and swiped a piece of toast from the Slytherin's plate. "Physical. Even I have to admit that you're bloody hot…for a ferret." He grinned to let the blond know he was joking, and was pleasantly surprised when Malfoy chuckled. He put the toast down and held out his hand. "Harry Potter. Can't tell you how nice it is to meet the real Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin stopped laughing and eyed Harry's hand warily. "It won't bite, I swear. And even _you_ know you were being a complete arse on the train."

After a seconds hesitation the other boy shrugged and gripped his hand firmly. "Don't think this means I'll stop ribbing you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry answered with a grin. He looked over his shoulder at Gryffindor and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him in confusion. Next to them he saw Ginny staring hopefully in his direction. He started to roll his eyes, but realized she was looking above his head. Or rather, Malfoy's. "You have an admirer."

Malfoy turned and his eyes widened. "That isn't going to happen, Potter. Weasel would kill me in a second."

Harry got up with his bag. "Don't worry, Draco. If you're scared of the big bad Weasel who can't even see his own mistletoe then I'll protect you." Malfoy glared at him and stood up defiantly. Harry grinned as the Slytherin stomped his way over to Gryffindor and pulled Ginny out of her seat for an incredible kiss.

Deciding he wasn't really hungry, Harry moved to exit the Great Hall, almost running into Madame Pomfrey. "Excuse me, Potter, I need to go and have a chat with the Headmaster," She growled dismissively, moving to go around him.

Harry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek as he had done to McGonagall. "Pretty ladies like you shouldn't yell, and it's no use arguing with him anyway, there isn't a counter spell."

The matron looked at him gratefully, her anger disappearing. "Thank you, Mister Potter. At least now I'll be able to get my work done without worrying someone with a spring cold will decide to rid me of my mistletoe. I don't know what that man was thinking, casting that spell on an Infirmary matron."

Harry shrugged and turned to head to his first class. He stopped as a thought occurred to him. "Maybe pass the kiss along. I'm sure most of the faculty admire each other's intellect, at least, and since we've proven a kiss on the cheek will do it, I'm sure they'd be grateful."

Pomfrey smiled at him. "Of course, Mister Potter. Enjoy your day, and do try not to end up in one of my beds."

Harry chuckled. "And miss out on seeing you all flustered? Well, if you really insist, I'll just swallow my disappointment and take the charging Hyppogriff out of my schedule, then." The matron blushed at his deliberate flirting and shooed him along. He left for Charms feeling that the day might be more fun than he'd originally thought.

Today sucked. At lunch he had finally understood how the spell would make it clear that another victim was his intended TLM. Snape's mistletoe had been glowing purple. He had deliberately stared at the man, waiting for the Potions Master to look over at him, but when he finally had there had been no recognition, only the usual glare. His mistletoe was invisible to Snape. He still couldn't shake the crushing disappointment.

"Come on, Harry, we'll be late for Potions," Hermione said, trying to drag him up from the grass. They'd decided to enjoy the day out on the lawn for their free period before the last class of the day. He pulled his hand from her grasp.

"I don't want to go," He told her moodily. He saw the look of suspicion dawning in her eyes and decided to head it off. "I don't want to sit in the damp dungeons for two hours just to get made fun of by Snape because no one can see my mistletoe. He'll make it sound like it's because no one is interested in me, even though I know it's because I have a TLM."

Draco walked up with Ginny on his arm. "What's this then? I thought you Gryffindors were known for your unerring courage."

"We are," Ginny said, splaying herself on the grass.

"Seems to me like Potter's trying to run scared," Draco scoffed.

Harry picked up some blades of grass and tossed them at the blond, knowing they'd never reach their intended target. "Shut up, Draco. I'm just comfortable, is all."

"Oh, stop it, Harry. Snape's teaching us to brew the First Aid potion today. I thought you said you were looking forward to that?" Hermione coaxed.

Harry sighed. He really was looking forward to the potion. It cured most minor injuries, and a few severe ones like internal bleeding. It would come in handy. Finally he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Fine, I'll just ignore the Greasy Git," He waved goodbye to Ron and Ginny and headed to the dungeons with Draco and Hermione. "At least today I have motivation to remain wholly concentrated on my potion."

Draco smirked at him. "You are rather accident prone."

Harry smacked the blond. "I haven't been seriously injured in 8 whole days."

"What about when the bowtruckles put that gash in your arm on Monday," Hermione reminded him. "Or the mature flobberworm that nearly bit the tip of your finger off two days ago?"

Harry glowered at his friend, but remained silent.

Harry regretted not taking notes for the potion. The instructions were up on the board and you had the option to wait until Snape had finished the lecture, or start the potion and, if you finished before the end of class, work on homework until the bell. Harry, like a dunce, had forgotten he had no homework, having done his only assignment during his morning free period. Now, his potion finished, he had twenty minutes of nothing to do. He spent the first ten tossing small wads of parchment at the back of Draco's neck, but when the blond tried to spell dandelion seeds into his perfect potion in retaliation, he gave up on the past time. Bored he pulled out his potions book and decided to read over the potion again. He tapped out a rhythm on the table as he started on the first paragraph.

'I wonder why Snape didn't make fun of me at all. I sort of expected him to, at least to lessen his embarrassment over no one seeing his,' Harry thought, reading the first paragraph in his book for the fourth time. He heard Snape clear his throat and looked up. The dour Potions Master was standing over him, angry.

"Potter, I realize you have the attention span of a four year old, but I will banish your name from my roster if you don't stop that _incessant TAPPING!_" Snape snarled, leaning down to speak directly into Harry's face.

Harry leaned back slightly and blushed, doing his best not to look at Snape's mistletoe. He didn't need the look of disgust if the man hadn't seen him looking at lunch. "Sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

Snape narrowed his eyes and Harry stared back, hoping to communicate that he would, indeed, follow instruction. Suddenly, Snape's eyes slid upward, and Harry caught a moments flash of anger and disappointment before the man turned away. The Wizarding Saviour narrowed his eyes suspiciously and watched the man walk back to the front of the room.

'So the bastard does see it…why is behaving like an arse?' Harry thought savagely, staring blankly at his Potions text.

'Maybe because he knows how he feels, but hates himself for it,' A bitter voice in his mind whispered. Harry looked up at the front of the room, the mistletoe above Snape's head bobbed invitingly in the air. 'Well fuck that,' Harry told himself. 'I'll kiss him if it kills me, at least so I don't have to look at the damned mocking mistletoe above his head or mine any longer.' The bell rang, startling him out of his reverie.

"Bottle your potions, or what you've achieved at this stage, and leave them on my desk. Your homework is to read the next chapter of the book, _without _obnoxious sound effects," Harry blushed and ducked his head as the entire class looked at him accusingly. "And I want 6 in. on the properties of the potion. With the ridiculous mistletoe stunt our esteemed Headmaster has pulled, I doubt any of your adolescent hormones would allow for a longer assignment. Dismissed."

There was a sudden rise in volume as the class began packing up. Harry put his things back in his bag and bottled his potion, then sat down. Malfoy stopped at his desk. "Are you coming, Potter?" Harry glanced at the mistletoe in the air above Snape, who was stood up erasing the instructions from the board. Malfoy followed his gaze and looked back at him. "I see. Feeling suicidal, then?"

Harry took a deep breath as Hermione came to join them. "I suppose I am. I'll see you guys in a few minutes. If I don't make it, tell Ron to keep his paws off my broom."

Draco smiled and led Hermione out of the class, explaining what Harry was about to do. When the classroom was empty except for Harry and his prey, the young wizard took his potion up to the front of the room. He set it down on the desk and waited for Snape to notice him as he walked around to stand by the side of the walnut furnishing.

"Potter, have you gone deaf? I dismissed the class. That means for you to leave, as I'm tired of dealing with you dunderheads for the weekend," Snape said, turning to Harry angrily.

The 17 year old took a deep breath and grabbed the man's shoulders as he stood on the balls of his feet. He started to close his eyes, determined to enjoy what could be his last moments of life as much as possible, when he felt a sharp flick to his famous scar. The Boy-Who-Lived fell back a step as he gripped his abused forehead.

'Bastard flicked me like you would a dog. Long ass nails, too.' He pouted as he rubbed the tender flesh of his scar and jerked in surprise when Snape grabbed his jaw in a firm grip, forcing them eye-to-eye. He continued to pout, to emotionally tired to do anything else as the Potions Master snarled into his face.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry moved his eyes away from the black pools. "You have mistletoe that no one can see…and I do, too. I felt your magic on the book, I know you know what that means. I'm sorry, if you're not happy about it, but you still look ridiculous with that plant dangling over your head, and I'm sure it's getting on your nerves. I thought I'd help, since I'm the only one who can."

"I don't need help, Potter," Snape growled.

Harry nodded forlornly and tried to pull away from the man's claw-like fingers. Suddenly, there were lips on his, then the lips and hand were gone. He looked at Snape in surprise and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers with vague disbelief.

"You just said…"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You looked ridiculous."

After a second's hesitation, Harry threw himself into the man, wrapping his arms around the pale neck as a grin split his face. "Stubborn git," He muttered fondly. He felt Snape smile against his cheek.

"Tenacious brat."


End file.
